Flower Crowns
by flute.soloist
Summary: Its a long summer day in Resenbool. Ed and a young girl are found lying under a tree when she gives him a present. Eight years later, Ed has a present for her in return...


**_Fluffy Story-Ed and my OC are chibi (for the most part)!_**

Ok, so its 1:30 in the morning, and in 5 hours I'll be waking up to go to my first day of school as a sophomore. I tried forcing myself to go to sleep at 10:30, but I failed miserably and here I am 3 hours later writing about Ed because I can't get my mind off of it. I finally need some sleep and then my writers block disappears, go figure.  
_Edit: I embellished it after school, and it took almost 2 hours to get it done. I knew if I didn't get this done I wouldn't be able to work on my homework because I'd be too distracted. I'll be up till 3 writing 3 essays, answering 50 math problems and answering questions in Spanish. (Yes, it's only the first day of school, I know) By the time I get all that work done I'll probably have another million ideas for a new story now that my writers block has magically "disappeared". _

I think this drabble was better than the first (its longer, I'm not sure if I should call it a drabble or a short story; 2,377 words as opposed to 109… heh..). It started out as just a conversation between a character I made up and Ed. Then I realized that just a conversation between the two characters could get confusing without some other indications and details, so I embellished. It takes place in Resembool during the summertime, and the first 3 parts take place before he and Alphonse attempt human transmutation.

In this one, I made Ed and my character about the same age, but my character is a bit younger. I was shooting for between 7-8 years old for the first 3 sections. She has a name; it just won't be mentioned until later when I can make a better biography for her. I wasn't planning on adding a fourth part, but these things happen at 1:30 in the morning. The last section is basically going to be a little "thingy" ((it's early, sorry!)) taking place in the present day from the characters who are then at that point in time 14-16 years old.

Enjoy!

————————

**First Day**

It was a warm summer day, it was one of those kinds of summer days when you could just take a nap or sit outside and watch clouds float by for hours. It was a lazy day, and two figures were lying under a large shady tree. One a young girl, a brunette in dirt and grass stained overalls. The other a young boy not much different in age than the girl. The young boy had bright golden eyes to match his golden hair, a light colored shirt and khaki shorts. From afar, you could only guess that they were taking a nap under the majestic tree. In the shade, the young couple was dozing off; the duo inhaling deeper as time passed. The sound of birds chirping above them was briefly dampened with the voice of the young girl.

"Hey Ed?" she said as a test to see if he was awake or not.

"Mhmm?" Ed replied lazily, without moving. It was just a brief hum in response.

"What's your favorite kind of flower?" the young girl asked, sitting up and putting her back to the tree.

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Ed opened one eye as if to see what she was up to. All he saw was the girl dozing off in an upright position. One of the buckles on the straps of her blue jean overalls was off, revealing a small insignia on her light blue shirt.

"Just wondering," she replied.

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she said, leaning towards him, becoming more attentive.

"Why not?" Ed asked, sitting up and turning to face her.

"How about you just tell me what your favorite kind of flower is" the girl said trying to get it out of him.

"Honestly, I don't have one," Ed said, hoping he could take a nap now.

"Nah ah! Everyone has a favorite flower," she said, childish and naive as she was.

"Not me, but why do you want to know so badly?"

"Just cuz..." the child replied, looking down at her dirt stained overalls blushing slightly. Ed looked up at her, and then lied back down again and closed his eyes.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" Ed said child-like

"Okay, sure!"

"Well, if I had to chose, I'd say a daisy" he finally said.

"Really? Mine would be a rose."

"Don't ask me 'why' this time."

"I was just going to. But that mans that you can't ask me why a rose is mine."

"Fine."

"Okay, be that way" she said with a little _humph_ at the end. She was almost hoping he'd ask her why...

**A few days later**

There they were again, under the large tree between 2 worlds: the land of nod and reality. The sour grass under the tree had grown, and was just long enough to be edible and not too too sour. Ed had taken advantage of the delicacy and already had one sticking out the corner of his mouth, occasionally munching on it to get a better taste of the juice.

"Hey Ed, what's your favorite color?" The girl asked, unmoving from her position in the shade.

"Hmm? Another question?" Ed sat up again and started walking around looking for another blade of sour grass, trying to act like he wasn't too interested.

"Yea, what's your favorite color?" She questioned sitting up again to look at him selecting the best blades.

"Why do you want to know?" He questioned, selecting one blade and comparing it in size with another one he picked up just before.

"Why not?" She said with a smile.

"Now you're mimicking me," Ed said as he turned around to look at her.

"Well?"

"I think it's funny that you keep asking me questions lately. But...I like reds"

"Reds?"

"Do—"

"—n't ask why, I know"

"You're finally catching on," Ed said, plopping back down with a new blade of sour grass that he could suck and munch on for another few minutes.

"I like blues," she said, lying down once again.

**A Week Later**

The young duo had kept coming back at about the same time every day for the last few weeks just to sit outside and doze off. There normally wasn't that much talking going on between the two; it was one of those cases when actions spoke louder than words.

The young girl came up onto the hill where their majesty was with something behind her back. ((Majestythe big tree)) "Ed!" She yelled. He startled with a look of anger and confusement on his face. "Here," she said handing the gift to him.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the present into his hands, unwrapping the secret item from its tissue casing.

"A flower crown baka," she said lightly pushing him as she sat down next to him.

"Why did you make me a flower crown?" he asked, looking at her, obviously still confused.

"Why not?"

"You're mimicking me again."

"I know. I made it specially for you," she said, pointing to the little red daisies. It was made with good time, effort and precision. The stems of the daisies woven together in braids, which were also a part of one big braid to keep it held together.

"That's why you needed my favorite flower and color huh?" Ed asked, turning the crown around in his hands to see all sides.

"Yea, I had to grow those daisies specially for you."

"Why's that?"

"Think about it Ed, have you ever seen a red daisy before?"

Ed sat there for a moment, and then as if something clicked he replied, "No." He sat there looking at the girl for a few seconds, "You look like you forgot to tell me something"

"Um... I wanted to ask you" she started, turning and putting her hands to her face so he wouldn't see her blush, "do you like it?"

Ed smiled warmly, "Of course I do. Thank you." He took her hand and held it for a little while, the girl smiling all the more.

**Eight Years Later**

Ed wasn't home a lot anymore, he was only back in Resembool for a few days to get his auto mail repaired and to visit with Whinry, her grandmother and his other childhood friends. It had been almost 8 years since the young girl got a chance to talk to him, or to doze off with him like they used to. She often still went to their majesty during the summer to pick daisies and sour grass and to sleep in beds of leaves that hadn't blown away from the previous years. She missed him a lot, and she wasn't planning on forgetting about him for a while. ((We'll pretend Whinry's not the jealous type for a little while)) _I guess it's true about what they say, what happens in your childhood effects you for the rest of your life._

Today was different though, she had seen Ed over at Whinry's house the day before and he had actually asked her to go out to the field like they used to the day after. He said that he'd be there, and it'd be just the two of them like old times. No Al, no Whinry, no Den. Of course she accepted, how could she not? Even if they didn't talk a lot and they just napped, it would be a nice day out.

She arrived at midday as usual, and Ed wasn't to be seen. The young lady in a white dress with little red cherries on it came up to the hill with a small tissue-bound gift just like she did so many years ago. She came up with the perfect plan the day before, she spent most of the night thinking about it. Luckily, the red daisies were still growing in the same little patch in the front yard as they had been for years now. They were her signature flower, and it was actually quite funny to have people walk by and examine the flowers. Fortunately, Ed hadn't been to her house and didn't know she was still growing the daisies. Waiting for Ed, she drifted off into a light slumber.

Ed arrived later than he was expecting to. Whinry and her grandmother had to hold him back for a little while so they could attach his auto mail limbs back to his body. He thanked them, told them he'd be back in the evening and ran up stairs to get something. When he came back down he was holding a small package, tissue-bound just like the girls package for him was so many years ago. He was hustling up the hill, in hopes that he didn't miss his childhood friend.

He found her, shivering a bit with a package like the one he was planning on giving her in her lap. Even though it was summer, there was always a cool breeze, and it never got too hot. Despite Resembool summers being pleasant, there was still a few degrees difference between direct sunlight and shade. The only time you wouldn't notice the slight change in temperature was during the winter. He smiled at her, contemplating on whether to wake her up or to let her sleep. He decided the latter, and sat down next to her with the package for her in his lap. He was an hour late, and in her childhood she never slept for too long during the day. Ed figured she'd be up pretty soon. After a few minutes of listening to her breathe, he quietly got up, set the package down and started looking for some sour grass. They didn't have sour grass anywhere else; not in Lior, not in Central, nowhere else but Resembool. After picking a few blades, he went back down and sat next to her again, carefully avoiding sitting on her present. Ed noticed that her breathing became a bit less deep, and knew she's be stirring soon enough. He scooted a little bit farther away from her, that way she could stretch when she woke up and he wouldn't get hit in the face like he had so many times before as a little kid. Her eyes started fluttering as she was waking up, little dream tears in the corner of her eyes. She stretched, and just barely missed Ed, not realizing that he was even present. She wiped the sand and tears from her eyes and stood up. She looked around and to her surprise Ed was just staring at her with a smile on his face as if he knew something she didn't.

"Oh! Uh, hi Ed," she said a bit sheepish. Realizing that the package had fallen off her lap when she got up to stretch and look around, she picked it up blushing again.

"It's been a while huh?" Ed said, standing up to face her with the package for her behind his back.

"Yea it has been," she didn't look up at him. She was blushing again and fondling with his gift in her hands. Just looking up for a moment at him, in one smooth motion she thrust the package at him, sat down and turned and looked the other way blushing even more than before. Ed barely comprehending what just happened, dropped the gift he got for her that he was hiding behind his back so he could get a hold of the item that she had just thrust at him. He sat down and started to unwrap the present.

"What's this?" he asked, remembering the first time she had given him a flower crown, trying to act it out again just as before. She turned towards him and shoved him a little like she did before the first time they did this.

"It's a flower crown baka," she said glancing up every few seconds avoiding eye contact for too long. She picked up on what Ed was trying to do, and was following along. Little did she realize that there was going to be a twist to this version of the story. Before Ed fully unwrapped the flower crown, he reached over and picked up the package for her that he had dropped. He looked up at her for a second and smiled.

"Here, I made this for you," he said as he handed her the package, a bit confused at what to do next. She blushed again, and took it very gently in her hands. She ripped the tissue paper gently, so as not to rip the gift.

"What's this?" she asked, as she gawked at the gift that lay in her lap.

"It's a flower crown baka," Ed said laughing.

"I can see that, but what kind of flowers are they?" She looked up at him in amazement.

"Back when we were kids, we did the whole 'I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours', remember?" She nodded, wondering where this was going. "Well, when we were little, you said your favorite color was blue and your favorite flower was a rose."

"Ed... Where did you find blue roses?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"Unlike you, I can't really have a small patch with flowers that I can keep to every day. Let's just say that I know a friend of a friend who learned how to grow blue roses.

"Ed.." she whispered.

"Well, put it on! I can't be the only one around here looking like a little kid again now can I?"

She started laughing, "I decided to be nice and not tell you that you haven't grown much since you were a little kid," she said putting the crown on her head. She looked up at him for a second and saw them as little kids again, except this time she got a present in return. She hugged him, and Ed being unsure of what to do exactly just put one arm around her and patted her with the other.

After a few seconds, she let go and both were blushing—Ed because he was clueless, and the girl because she liked him.

Ed stood up finally, and held out his hand. "Let's find some good sour grass."

————————

Ok, about how she made the daisies grow red: remember in science class in elementary school everyone did that project when you took a white flower and you put dye in the water and the flower turned that color? Same thing. She just planted a bunch of daisy seeds in her little patch in the front yard and watered them with water dyed red (not "red water"—bad jojo)

One more quick note: She likes him, but he just gave her the crown because he's just trying to be a nice guy. He's showing chivalry I suppose you could say. (Not quite sure how to use the term, or how to conjugate it. But I do know what it means!) He's a bit, confused as how to act (like most guys are at their age).

Last note: the friend of a friend of his was actually Majahals lover, Korin (spelling sucks when it comes to names, sorry!) In episode 4 "A Forgers Love," Majahal was an alchemist and he made replicas of his fallen lover. She was the one that learned how to grow blue roses—and she didn't really die. She got into an accident, hit her head, forgot who she was and then remembered years later. If your mind needs a refresher, send me a message and I'll send you a link for the episode. Basically, at the end of the episode Majahal ended up being accidentally killed by Ed, but Korin lived. I just pretended that she gave Ed blue roses before he and Al left.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
